


Dead Man's Party

by orphan_account



Series: Shadowhunters [3]
Category: Shadowhunters, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: BAMF Alec Lightwood, Dead Mans Party, Fighting, Fluff, Gen, Izzy is such a shipper, M/M, Malec, Shadowhunters - Freeform, but Alec is awesome, camille is gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dead MAn's Party but reimagined as if Alec and Magnus are already dating





	

**Author's Note:**

> This took forever for me to write, i'm so sorry lol

“Why are we here, why aren’t we rescuing Simon?” Clary screeched as they walked into the institute. `

“It’s night, we can’t attack the vampires then,” Jace calmly explained to her.

“Why not, why are shadowhunters so much better than them we need to get Simon!”

Jace put his hand on Clary’s shoulder. “Listen, I know you just lost your best friend,” he said. “But we have to wait until daylight because if they follow us when we get him, out they’ll burn. We just have to wait.”

They walk to the computers, Jace keeping his hand on Clary’s shoulder. Alec and Izzy share a look.

“Why did you leave Simon?” Clary said. She angrily turned to Izzy who put her hands up in defense.

“How would I have known that vampires were there, I heard something and left the van to go check it out, and when I came back Simon was gone.”

“Also, there’s some truth to the idea that human beings should have a minimum of sense,” said Alec.

“Alec, it’s not Simon’s fault, and it’s not our either,” Izzy said. 

Alec shrugged. He honestly didn't care about Simon like they all did, he just wants to rescue him because the vampires broke the Accords.

“What we need to do is find the cup before Valentine or anyone else can,” continued Alec. “That should be our top priority, not rescuing the mundane.”

“The cup is just a cup, Simon is a life,” argued Clary.

Alec turned and glared at her. “If your father gets the cup he will be able to create an army of shadowhunters and destroy every downworlder.”

“We have to report to the clave we have to tell them what we’ve learned about Valentine," Alec said.

“What that he’s my father,” said Clary.

“Alec what is your obsession with the clave,” asked Jace.

Alec walked closer to Jace.

“I don’t have one, I’m just trying to keep us safe.”

Clary stepped in between them and turned to Jace excitedly.

“What if we trade Simon for the cup?” She asked as she bounced on her heels.

“What? No! Did you not listen to anything I just said?” Alec asked. This mundane girl was really starting to get on his nerves. 

“Don’t you want new shadowhunters?”

“Does this really not matter to you enough that’d you risk the lives of millions of people,” Alec said harshly. His eyes blazed with anger and Clary flinched back.

“Alec calm down, you know that’s not what she meant, she’s just worried for her friend,” said Jace. He put his hand on Alec’s shoulder.

“What are you, her spokesperson?”

“Stop talking about me like I’m not here!” yelled the mundane. “I can’t become a Shadowhunter in one night, and I just lost my mom and best friend and was thrust into a world that I don’t know anything about. Stop talking to me like I’m a child!”

Alec felt a twinge of sympathy for her. He knew he should be treating her nicely but he was in over his head in this. 

“Boys, you need to stop fighting,” said Izzy. “We’ll get the cup, we’ll save Simon, and the downworlders will be okay.”

Jace laughed and turned to her.

“Yeah I know you really want them to stay alive.”

Izzy fake gasped and put her hand on her chest.

“Um,” said Clary. They all turned to look at her. “What exactly is a downworlders.”

“A downworlders is someone with demon blood; it can be a seelie, a vampire, a werewolf, a warlock, or a bunch of other things” explained Alec.

“You know you explaining that to me was the nicest you’ve been to me since I got here.”

Alec rolled his eyes and was about to walk away when he heard what Jace said next.

“Downworlders are a slave to their emotions.”

Izzy opened her mouth to start telling Jace off, but Alec started to first.

“That’s not true, they’re like us, except with demon blood instead of angel blood. We’re no better or worse than them, and if you keep saying things like that you’re going to sound like mom.”

They all stared at him in bewilderment, and Alec realized how he must look: the perfect firstborn wildly defending downworlders and insulting his mom.

“I- I mean,” he started. 

“No man it’s cool, I was being an ass.” Jace clapped him on the shoulder and he and Clary shook it off, but Izzy looked at Alec in a way he couldn’t decipher. Alec quickly looked away from her.

“Why does Izzy care about them staying alive more?” asked Clary.

Alec smirked, “It’s her seelie boyfriend, it’s kind of her thing.”

“Well we’ve all got our things, don’t we,” Izzy said as she smiled sweetly. 

Alec didn’t dignify that with a response. 

“Well, we need to get Simon, before we get the cup,” said Jace.

“Well we’re going to need weapons, and we can’t let anybody see us getting them,” Alec said.

“Then let’s go to the cemetery.”

They all walked out the institute doors leaving a confused Clary trailing behind them wondering what a cemetery has to do with getting weapons.

They got into the mundanes car and Alec grimaced at the smell, even after years of fighting demons this car was one of the worst things he has ever smelled. 

Izzy pulls out a tablet she stole from the institute when they get to the cemetery.

“So who’s grave is it?” 

She tapped something on the tablet and smiled. “Mary Mulligan, born 1802 died 1807, Shadowhunter weapons in her tomb.

“Why are there weapons in a churchyard?” asked Clary.

“Well, all the ancient religions recognized the existence of demons, or at least they used to.”

“Yeah then they forgot because we did such a good job of protecting them, typical mundane failure of imagination.” 

Alec walked into the cool air of them cemetery and looked around. The fog dusting the gravestones led to an almost picturesque scene and he wished he had Magnus’ camera to capture the moment. 

“Where should we look first?” asked Clary, squaring her shoulders back.

“Probably the most obvious places, Alec go check out all the angel statues,” declared Jace.

Alec listened and went to go look for one, he lost them in the mist and decided to pull out his phone to text Magnus: I need to talk to you later, I promise it’s not bad it’s just about Izzy

He stuck his phone back in his pocket when he heard Clary and Jace’s voices getting closer, he felt it buzz but it was too risky to check it. Alec quickly checked the name on the nearest angel statue and to his relief it read Mary Mulligan. He watched Clary and Jace laugh and talk to each other, drawing so much attention to themselves when they were already on risky business. 

“Jace, come over here,” Alec called as he waved his arm. When Jace arrived he pulled him in and said: “we’re crossing a line into vamp territory, you know that, right?”

Jace laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. “Yeah man that’s kind of the point.”

“Damn it Jace have you thought this through, you don’t even like this guy.”

Jace scoffed, “Just because I don’t like his doesn’t mean I want him to be killed by vampires.”

Alec glared at Jace. “This isn’t about the mundane, okay, this is about Clary. Are you really so desperate to get laid that you’d risk killing us.”

Jace stepped back, looking offended. “There’s so much wrong in that that was wrong that I’m just going to pretend I didn’t hear it.”

Jace turned to walk away but Alec grabbed his arm and spun him back around.

“That’s the thing,” Alec said, “You aren’t listening, not to me or anyone else, but you’re listening to this girl that you barely know.”

“Is this about her being Valentine’s daughter.”

“No, it’s that she doesn’t know what she’s walking into and she’s never going to learn if you keep blindly following her.”

Before Jace could respond Alec called Clary over to the tomb and blew the dust off the plaque.

“Mary Mulligan,” she breathed.

“Abra cadabra,” mumbled Jace as he pushed the lid off.

“You people actually say that?” she questioned.

“What? No,” said Alec. 

The lid came off and parts of it cracked off when it hit the ground. Alec was too distracted to care as he noticed his newest dilemma; there was no bow in there. 

He reached out of it to tell Jace when he was met with Clary nearly cutting his nose off with a seraph blade.

“Woah, you don’t know how to use that,” Alec cautioned her.

She smirked at him, “Like how I didn’t know how to use it at Pandemonium.”

He glared, “That was pure adrenaline, this is an actual battle, for you at least. Anyway, that’s not what I was going to say,” Alec cleared his throat and looked back in the tomb once more, coming up with nothing. “I was going to say there’s no bow here.”

“Then go get one from the institute, just be quick,” responded Jace, who didn’t seem to really care as he was getting up in Clary’s personal space.

Alec had a better idea than going to the institute, he could go to Magnus. The trek from the cemetery wasn’t that long, and from the cemetery it was on the way to the institute. Alec let himself in, and was greeted to Magnus, lying on the couch, watching one of the mundane shows he loves in purple silk pajamas. It was a nice sight.

“Hello Alexander,” Magnus said distractedly, immersed in the show. 

“Hi Mags, I have to talk to you about something, it’s about Izzy.”

Magnus shut the tv off and sat up, cat eye’s sparkling. Alec sat on the couch next to him and took Magnus’ hands in his, marveling over the way they are so smooth compared to his scarred ones. 

“I want to tell Izzy that we’re dating, she already knows I’m dating and she’s in a weird relationship with that seelie so I know she won’t mind,” Alec rushed out.

“I think you should tell her too,” Magnus replied.

“Wait what?”

Magnus laughed, and rubbed Alec’s hands. “I think you should tell her too, we’ve been dating for quite a while, we might as well tell the people we trust. Besides,” Magnus said with a glimmer in his eyes, “The people I tell might not bother the institute of they know they’ll have to face my wrath.”

Alec smiled and cupped Magnus’ face and leaned in to kiss him, a proper one, that lasted for quite a while. That is, until he remembered he was supposed to be doing something.

“Oh shit,” he said as he pulled away. Magnus looked at him curiously. 

“I was supposed to be getting my bow from the institute,” he explained. He looked at the clock and saw that it had been an hour since he got here. Alec really didn’t want to leave, but he didn’t want Jace to get suspicious.

Magnus saw his panicked face and quickly put him at ease. “Don’t worry, I’ll get some bow and arrows out for you, I’ll even get your quiver.”

Alec quirked an eyebrow, “Aren’t there wards meant to prevent people accessing it from outside?”

“Oh darling, I made those wards I know how to get past them,” with a flick of his wrist blue magic surrounded his hands, and seemingly from nowhere, Alec’s bow and arrows appeared in his hands. 

“This whole ‘enchanted to appear at will thing’ isn’t really true when you still have to go physically go get your bow and arrows from the armory. Remind me to fix that, will you?”

“Okay Mags.”

“Think of me when you shoot your arrows,” Magnus said suggestively as he handed them to Alec. Alec turned rather red at that. 

“And to save you the stress, I’ll make a portal for you, where do you need it to be?”

“Oh you don’t have to do that-“

“I want to,” Magnus interrupted. “Where do you need to go.”

Alec was about to give him the name of the cemetery, when he felt his phone buzz. Quickly checking it, he saw that Izzy wanted him to go to the Hotel Dumort.

“The Hotel Dumort.”

Magnus grimaced. “That’s where the clan Camille runs is.”

Alec cringed too, he’s heard all about Camille from Magnus and didn’t particularly want to see her. 

“It’s not all bad though,” Magnus continued, “There is a lovely vampire there named Raphael. You’d like him.”

Alec laughed, “seeing as I’m about to go on an illegal mission there, I don’t think our meeting is going to go so well.”

“Hopefully you’ll get along later.”

Alec stuffed his phone in his pocket and watched in fascination as Magnus summoned a portal to the hotel. 

He gave Magnus one last lingering kiss and right before he stepped through the portal Magnus said something.

“You know Alec, you’re not in Jace’s shadow, you’re not in anybody’s shadow. You’re your own beam of light.”

Alec smiled at him and stepped through the swirling portal which dropped him near the Hotel Dumort. Alec always loved Magnus’ advice, even if sometimes it had no correlation to what was happening. Following the instructions Izzy gave him he eventually found her looking bored. 

“Izzy, I got your text, where are we exactly.”

She smiled and turned to him, “It’s an old meat packers service entrance, if we go there,” she pointed to a hallway with a ladder at the end,” We’ll come up in the basement.”

“Okay,” Alec replied offhandedly, looking at the metal walls all around them. Izzy wasn’t okay with that.

‘Okay? It was hard work getting this intel.”

Alec looked her up and down, spotting the glitter all over her dress.

“Great job Izzy,” he replied sarcastically. “You have fairy dust on your dress. I hate being the distraction.”

“I don’t, and Alec? You’d be a lot happier if you weren’t so repressed. Alec?”

Alec ignored her, until he told her about Magnus she wouldn’t know what she was talking about. He kept looking around, bored out of his mind until he needs to be the distraction. 

“Hello?” she called, drawing out the “o”. 

He walked down the hallway towards the ladder and Izzy catched 

“You really aren’t going to talk to me are you?” she asked

“Actually, you know what, I am.” Alec turned to Izzy who looked shocked. He takes a deep breath to steady himself then blurts out: “I’m dating Magnus Bane.”

Silence, then, “Oh. My. God. Tell me everything!” She jumped up and squealed, looking very much like a school girl. Alec blushed and looked down at the ground, rather embarrassed. He loves his sister but she was a little too loud and eager sometimes.

“It started like 6 months ago, I didn’t know how to tell you, so I just told you now.”

“It sucks that we’ve got to do this right now,” she said and pointed a finger at Alec. “But you are going to tell me all the juicy details later, promise.”

“Promise.”

“Good.” Izzy turned and climbed up the ladder and muttered, “Everything looks pretty smooth so far.”

They get to the basement and Izzy opened a door, exclaiming, “This must be the way.” The door opened onto a bunch of vampires, who immediately try to get in as Izzy and Alec slam the door shut. Alec fumbled to get his stele out while they push the door close.

“Any day now big brother,” Izzy called with her back against the door.

“Yeah well if you hold the door still it might be a lot easier.” Alec managed to get his stele out but when he tried to draw the locking rune, it wouldn’t work.

“Izzy, the rune isn’t taking.”

“I’ve got this.”

Izzy grabbed an arrow out of Alec’s quiver and sliced the piping with it, locking the door by putting the piping through the handle.

“Whoever said the pen is mightier than the sword is an idiot,” she quipped, flipping her hair.

“When you’re right, you’re right.” Alec shrugged and went to stand next to Izzy in the middle of the room. He notched an arrow in his bow so he was prepared to shoot at any moment. The vampires banged on the door, the metallic clanging echoing throughout the room.

“You know Alec,” Izzy began in a sing-song voice, “Now that we aren’t doing anything you can tell me more about your boyfriend.”

“This really isn’t the time,” Alec said. Alec didn’t regret that he told her, but he’s really rethinking his timing. 

“No wonder you’ve been more relaxed; you’ve been getting laid by Magnus Bane. Oh my god, is that where you’ve been disappearing to.”

“You are way too excited by my love life.” Another vampire banged on the door, denting it enough that he could stick his hand through, Alec aimed his arrow at the door while Izzy unraveled her whip. 

“Do you think they know where we are?” Izzy asked.

“Well that’s kind of the reason they are banging on that door.” As Alec said that the door bent even more and even more hands get in, groping for the pipe.

“How long do you think they need the distraction for?” Alec said to Izzy.

“Ten more minutes,” she responded.

Alec laughed smugly, “Ten minutes, we’ll be done with this bunch I five.”

Izzy smirked, “So let’s distract them.”

“So let’s distract them.”

They watched as one of the hands grabbed the pipe, pulling it and allowing entrance to the room. The one that entered first bared his teeth at them and Izzy grabbed his leg with the whip and yanked him towards her. Alec didn’t see what happened next as he was distracted by the vamp bounding towards him. He quickly shot an arrow in its chest and watched as it burst into flames. Izzy stabbed one with her seraph blade and Alec shot another.

The number of vampires attacking them was quickly dwindling.  
“This is fun,” quipped Alec.

“I know right, sibling bonding,” Izzy said as she stabbed the last vampire in the room in the head.

Alec saw more vampires about to rush in the room and aimed his arrows at them, and they quickly got out of range. Vampires are getting even more stupid, he thought to himself. 

“Keep coming boys,” called Izzy while she cracked her whip. They quickly killed the rest of the vampires outside the door and went to go look for Clary and Jace. They do eventually find Clary and Jace… except that they are outnumbered by vamps. Alec aimed an arrow at the vampire fighting Clary but he saw and held Clary in front of him. Clary’s out looked panicked at him and Alec felt bad for her, he knew what it was like to be terrified on your first hunt.

“Okay.” Alec tilted his head and aimed his arrow at the wall next to the vampire and released. The concrete broke and light poured in, reducing the vampire holding Clary into nothing but ashes. Like a true Shadowhunter, Clary immediately goes to stab the one fighting Jace, killing it in the process. Jace finished off the last one and turned to Clary who stared at her hands.

“I killed him,” she whispered.

“He was already dead,” Jace gently reminded her.

“Plus,” Izzy said from behind Alec, “He was trying to kill you, remember that.” She laughed and walked towards them. “Besides, you did great.” She squeezed Clary’s shoulder. 

“Yeah you did, you should be proud.”

“Well this isn’t about me,” she replied, “This is about Simon.”

With that Clary walked out of the rom to go find Simon, leaving Alec to keep watch behind them. 

They walked into a lavish room, filled with gold and statues and a vampire holding a blade to Simon’s neck. Alec notched an arrow at them but the vampire held the mundane in front of him. They were deeper into the hotel now, shooting the wall wouldn’t do any good.

“Simon,” Clary cried as she tried to rush forward. Jace grabbed her am and pulled her back.

“Don’t, it won’t do any good.”

“You should listen Clary Fairchild. Now put your weapons away, don’t give me a reason to hurt your friend.”

When they hesitated to put their weapons away the vampire screamed, “Put it away!”

He sounded like a madman and looked like one so they quickly put their weapons away, Alec willing his weapons away.

“Simon, Simon are you alright?” Clary said frantically.

“Well I wouldn’t say alri-.”

“Stop talking.” The vampire pushed the blade deeper against Simon’s neck.

“Now we can all just follow me,” said the vampire. He led the out of the room, the others following him to make sure he didn’t hurt the mundane. Alec was really starting to regret going on this mission, with his luck the one holding the mundane hostage is the friend Magnus was talking about. 

The vampire led them to an exit with stairs, “Come on, up here now,” he roared. Alec went first with his hands up and Izzy stood next to him.

“Leave, leave right now or I’ll kill you all,” yelled the vampire.

“Please, we don’t want to hurt you we just want Simon,” pleaded Clary. Jace pushed Clary behind him. 

“I’m glad you do, we don’t want him, we wanted you,” replied the vampire.

“Well here I am!”

“Clary no,” said Jace.

“I said wanted, not my idea, now go.” With that the vampire pushed the mundane towards him and Alec opened the door and stepped out into the sunlight. He didn’t hear the rest of what happened, and honestly he really didn’t care. When the rest of them stepped out onto the roof he ignored the mundane’s stupidity and walked to the top of the roof, where Izzy joined him.

“So, Magnus Bane.”

“Now is really not the time.”

Izzy made a noise and started to reapply her lip stick. Did she really bring make up on a mission, Alec thought.

Jace came up the stairs to leave Clary and her friend alone and Alec pulled him over.

“Can I just say one thing, you think you know Clary, you may not.” Alec held up a finger before Jace could interrupt him. “Think about who her father is.”

“Do not start this again with me Alec,” said Jace.

“She just came out of nowhere.”

“She has no one.”

“Listen to me,” said Alec, pointing at himself. “For one second.”

“Alec stop,” Jace yelled. Clary and the mundane looked at them while Alec took a step back. Jace treating him like he was inferior was pissing him off and what Magnus said floated through his mind. 

“I’m not in your shadow Jace, stop treating me like it,” warned Alec. With that he walked away, leaving Jace sputtering behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Last nights episode was amazing, also, tell me what you want for the next fic in the comments. AND if you liked this one, i'm going to be writing the rest of season one and i have already written the first two episodes . (I'll probably end up writing season two also)


End file.
